


After Work

by DireDesire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, nudity mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireDesire/pseuds/DireDesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home after a long day at work, Noiz isn't expecting the surprise Aoba has in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work

Noiz rubbed the back of his neck as he reached their door. He took in a breath, determined that no matter how world-weary he was, he wasn’t going to make a show of it to Aoba.

He slid a hand to his pocket and retrieved his keys.

Entering the door, briefcase in tow, he announced his usual, “I’m home!” as his fingers found his tie and pulled the knot down to a more comfortable position.

“Welcome home,” was the reply. But it was unusual…Sensual. Close. As though the other had been waiting there for him, not in another room tackling some chore as Noiz might have expected.

Noiz paused, having relocked the door, slipped off his shoes and just about to release his hold on his briefcase when he looked up.

Aoba sauntered forward, leaving his spot against the back of the couch, hair pulled back, neck and shoulders bare in the wake of an uncharacteristically loose-fitting gray tank top.

Noting the mood and now effectively snapped out of his post-work haze, Noiz felt a strange twinge of surprise and pleasure as he straightened to meet his lover.

Aoba came close, so close now that it was no issue for Noiz to brush those bare shoulders. Even just this small touch of his fingers on soft skin gave Noiz some comfort. This was already more than what he’d expected to come home to.

“Hey…” He murmured, rarely suffering from a lack of words as he did just now as his fingers warmed his lover’s exposed skin.

“Hey,” Aoba returned with a sultry tone. He found and unclasped the top button of Noiz’s work shirt, sliding down easily and unraveling the next with the same grace.

A heavy quiet passed between them, Noiz shrugging out of his coat and shirt once all the buttons were loose, acutely aware of each move Aoba made.

Instead of break their proximity, they both seemed content to let the business attire fall into a muted heap on the ground. Now in his own white tank with his tie still hanging loose around his neck, Noiz wasn’t sure what part he should play, seeing as Aoba seemed to have some agenda. It left Noiz off-balance as he hadn’t expected this kind of show, but admittedly, Aoba had his attention.

“Let me take care of everything tonight,” Aoba uttered, sliding the silk tie back against Noiz’s unprotected throat as green eyes searched his. He tugged Noiz down by the harness until Noiz followed and found his head resting against Aoba’s chest. The younger of the two yielded, leaning into Aoba with a pleasant sigh as cool fingers raked into his shorn blonde hair. Aoba trailed his touch to Noiz’s back, grasping the fabric of his remaining shirt and pulling it over his head, letting it join the other articles of clothing on the ground.

“You’re in charge,” Noiz conceded simply. Aoba cupped Noiz’s chin and coaxed him up again to kiss him affectionately. Noiz let one hand glide against the back of Aoba’s neck as the other slid down to find Aoba working at his belt. Noiz tentatively wondered if he should be undressing Aoba in turn, but the other answered him quickly enough when he skimmed the hem of Aoba’s pants.

“I’m in charge, remember?” Was the whisper against his lips.

“Got it,” Noiz relented with a buzz of thrill, leaning back and letting Aoba do the work. Soon he was stepping out of his pants, underwear and all, bare before the other aside from his socks and the tie still looped around his neck.

Noiz was generally incredibly comfortable around Aoba, even while naked, but he couldn’t help a twinge of excitement as Aoba gently tugged him to follow.

It was like leaving some strange shell of himself at the door as Noiz let himself be led by his newfound collar, disregarding the bundled heap on the ground behind him.


End file.
